Love Unfolds
by RoselinaAngel
Summary: Takes place after Secrets Behind The Doors (you don't need to actually read it but some points may be from Secrets Behind The Door) when Ciel and Sebastian starts to realize that they actually loves each others. Fluff! SebaCiel!
1. Acts Weird

**Take place after my fanfic, "Secrets Behind The Doors". Hopefully there will be a lot of fluffiness! **

-In the afternoon-

Ciel spent his afternoon doing his paperwork as usual. That day, Ciel started to acts weird in front of everybody inside the mansion. He doesn't even eat his sweets today. He looks gloomy all afternoon. Sebastian starts to worry about his master.

"Young master, are you okay? Do you feel ill?" asked Sebastian with worrying tones on his voice. Ciel shook his head, still doing his paperwork. Then, he leans back and sighed.

"Maybe… it's because I already knew about the fires? I…don't know." said Ciel. Sebastian knew his master is only 13, he thinks it's common for a child (or teen) like him to feel that way.

"Would you like some sweets? You haven't eaten any today." Ciel shook his head again and continues doing his paperwork. Sebastian sighed and then left the room.

"What is wrong with the young master?" asked Finny. Mey-Rin and Bard stands next to Finny.

"Nothing." said Sebastian as he closes the door.

"B-but the young master has been acting strange this afternoon!" said Mey-Rin. Bard only nods.

"There is nothing to worry, the young master is alright." The three remains silent and returns to their own workplace. Sebastian keeps worrying about his master, even though he already knew the cause, it still worries him. He doesn't actually know why he feels that way but he's sure that he needs to help his young master.

-Later at night-

"The other servants are worrying about you young master." said Sebastian as he pull the blanket over Ciel's body.

"Tell them I'm fine."

"I already did, but they seem to be disappointed by my answers. Maybe they need to hear it from you directly." Ciel didn't give any response. Sebastian sighed as he blows out the lights. Then, he quickly turns away and opens the door to leave.

-Midnight-

Sebastian, who doesn't need to sleep, wanders inside the mansion to check if everything is in place. Suddenly, he hears a scream. He quickly ran to where the voice came from. Like what he guessed, it was his young master's voice. He quickly opened the door without knocking, he saw his young master, sweating and crying. Half of the blanket is lying on the floor and the pillows are lying on the floor as well. He quickly climbs into the bed and pick his young master up. His master quickly snuggle up near his butler's chest.  
"Everything is alright…" comfort the butler.

"H-he….burns e-everything….."

"Don't worry, everything is fine." Ciel stopped struggling leans to his butler's chest and sleep quickly in the demon's arms. When Sebastian tries to lay his young master down on his bed, Ciel resist and grabs his butler's shoulders. Sebastian sighed and he keeps his master on his arms all night.

**Sorry if it's really short! I promise I will make a longer one in the next upcoming chapters! Please review so I know what do you think!**


	2. Nightmares

**I'm deeply sorry if some of you think that the character doesn't seem to be like them self! I don't know how to do it like that so… please understand!**

"Sebastian!" Ciel screamed. He woke up by the heat of the fire that surrounds him. The fire burns everything on its way, even the bed. Ciel quickly jumps out the bed and fell into the floor; he quickly stands up and runs into the hall.

"Tanaka! Mey-Rin! Bald! Finny! Sebastian!" He kept yelling. The smoke makes him cough a lot. He ran and ran, not knowing where he was heading. Then, he saw Bald, Mey-Rin, and Finny stands in front of him.

"Y-you're s-safe! W-where is Tanaka?" asked Ciel as he looked up. The three servants stand like a statue and suddenly they were burning. Ciel screamed by the horrible sight, he could smell the flesh burning. He ran again, running away from the burning servants. Then he met Tanaka who calmly sips his tea.

"T-Tanaka! What happened?!" asked Ciel as he shakes the little Tanaka.

"Ho-ho..." before the little Tanaka could finish speaking; he was burn by the fire. Ciel feels terrified; he could feel his tears streaming down on his cheek. He ran again, the heat of the fires keeps the young boy feel scared.

"SEBASTIAN!" screamed Ciel as he feels his legs giving up on him. He was gasping for air as the smokes surrounds him. The demon butler suddenly appeared in front of the young boy. He lifted Ciel and Ciel holds him tight, he was crying. Sebastian didn't say a thing to the terrified boy.

"S-Sebastian?" asked Ciel as he looked up. The butler show no emotion on his face, Ciel could only hopes that Sebastian is going to save him. Sebastian walked through the fire; he went to a room filled with fires burning everything. Ciel can feel the heat of the fires around them, he holds his butler even tighter, he's terrified.

"S-Sebastian, get us out f-from here! This is an order!" Sebastian stood still. Ciel could only cry and hit Sebastian's chest.

"SAY SOMETHING YOU DAMN DEMON!" Sebastian suddenly held the boy's waist.

"W-what are you doing?!" Ciel could see his butler standing still, furthering away from him. His tears won't stop. He was thrown to the fire. His butler walks away, leaving him burning.

"Y-you…..betrayed me…." Ciel could feel the fire burning his skin, he close his eyes, giving up to live his life. Suddenly, he could hear the door slammed open, he opens his eyes, only seeing the fire around him and a butler who looks confused, worried, and scared. He can see that it was his butler, the demon butler that cared for him. The fire keeps burning around Ciel and it burn his skin everywhere.

"H-help….S-Seb…basti….an….h-help…" Ciel said in pain, his vision became blurry.

"Young master!" Ciel could only hear his butler's word as he can't say anything.

"Young master!" Ciel opens his eyes and saw his butler holding him, his face looking worried.

"You're finally awake, you were struggling and screaming as I try to wake you up." said Sebastian as he sit the boy up. Ciel feel his tears flowing. He quickly hugged Sebastian and he sobs on his butler's shoulder.

"Y-young master? What's wrong?"

"I-I thought I'm going to lose y-you…"

"You won't lose me, I promise." said Sebastian as he hugged his master back, he stroke the boy's hair gently to calm him down. It's still midnight when Ciel had his nightmare and Sebastian is still holding the young boy. Ciel fall asleep while he was sobbing on his butler's shoulder. Sebastian lies down his young master and pulls the white blanket over the young boy's body. He smiles as he watches his master sleeping quietly.

-Morning-

After doing his morning routine, Sebastian keeps checking on his young master, to see if he's better than yesterday and after having two nightmares in one night. Ciel doesn't feel irritated by his butler who keeps checking on him. Actually, Ciel was quite happy that his butler cares.

"Sebastian, I'm fine." said Ciel as he looked up to see his butler.

"I know, I only wanted to know what you are doing young master."

"Can't you see that I'm doing my paperwork?" Sebastian went silent and he quietly walks away. Ciel sighed after watching his demon butler's behavior.

"Everything went smoothly I guess." said Ciel to himself. On the other side of the study, Sebastian keeps feeling a weird feeling, a feeling that makes him want to protect his master and stays at his master side forever.

-Afternoon-

Ciel spent his afternoon wandering in the garden. Sebastian is still doing something with the three other servants. Ciel stopped and looked at the mansion, he still remembers how it looked like when it was burn down, and it was burned by the demon Daniel that is contracted to his father. Painful memories start to shows up in Ciel's mind as he remembers about the fire and his nightmares.

"Snap out of it Ciel!" Ciel said to himself as he starts to walk back inside the mansion. When he got inside the mansion, it's very quiet, unlike the usual days, Mey-Rin would crashes into something and broke something, Finny would killed all the plant in the garden, and Bald would use one of his thing to cook and eventually destroying the whole kitchen. Ciel walked to the library to find something to read.

"Where is everybody? I didn't even see Sebastian around." said Ciel as he keeps walking.

"Be quiet!" whisper somebody. Ciel turned around but he saw nobody, he keeps walking. He arrived at the library and opened the door. Ciel was surprised by the sight of the 5 people in front of him.

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Well young master, these three wanted to give you a surprise to cheer you up."

"Ho-ho-ho."

"You looked quite down today so we baked this for you!" said Mey-Rin cheerfully. Bald hands out a cake (actually it doesn't look like a cake) to Ciel. Ciel tried to give them a thank you smile but what came out is a fake smile. Sebastian sighed.

"Well then, I suppose the surprise is finished, you can all head back to your workplace." The four servants walked away. Ciel sighed as the four of them leave.

"You don't look happy young master." Ciel glared at Sebastian.

"Will you be happy to receive this?" said Ciel as he points at the cake. Sebastian chuckles.

"Then what will make you happy then?" asked Sebastian as he smirked. Ciel looked at his butler quickly as Sebastian finished his word.

**Sorry if the last part is a bit boring, I don't know what I am thinking right now. XP**


	3. I Love You

**I think this chapter is going to be pretty short, gomen all. SebaCiel is down there too, I hope you like it.**

Ciel looked at his butler. He bit his lip and turns away quickly. Sebastian was surprised by his master's behavior.

"….y-you…" Sebastian is totally surprised by the moment Ciel said you. Ciel's face turns red slowly then he quickly walked out and went to his room. After Ciel arrived inside his room he closed the door behind him and locked it, still with a red face.

"I'm crazy." said Ciel to himself as he tries to calm himself down.

"Why the hell I said that?" a soft knock startled Ciel.

"Young master, is it true?" said the voice behind the door. Ciel can't stop himself from opening the door to see his butler. Sebastian, who didn't think that Ciel would open the door for him was surprised when he saw the young boy opened the door and looked at him, still blushing. Ciel sighed and then he starts to think how to answer his butler. He can't think of anything, he only nods at his butler. Sebastian smiled at the young boy and hugged him without any warning. Ciel, who of course, surprised by his butler's hug, can only hug him back.

"Do I make you happy young master?"

"…y-yes."

"Will you be happier if I told you something?"

"What is it?" asked Ciel as they break the hug and looked at each other.

"The truth is, I loved you _Ciel,_ even though I'm a demon. This feeling keeps bugging me every day to tell you about how I feel." Ciel smiles as his butler finishes his words. He kissed his butler in the cheek and smiled again.

"See, I'm happier now." Sebastian smiles at his master and hugs him again.

"I know you would be." said Sebastian as he lifts his master up and hold him in his arm. Ciel snuggles in his butler's chest and smiled warmly.

"I love you too demon."

-At night-

"Sebastian, will you accompany me this night?" asked Ciel as Sebastian tucked him in.

"I would be happy to."

The night went silent as Ciel didn't have any nightmares because Sebastian is in his side, protecting him from any danger and any nightmares. Ciel feels secured and save for the first time on his life after the fire tragedy. Sebastian smiles as he keeps stroking his young master's hair that is asleep.

-Morning-

"Young master, it's time to wake up." said Sebastian as he wakes his young master. Ciel slowly opens his eyes and smiles to Sebastian who sat next to him. Ciel sat up and leans to Sebastian.

"Please stay longer, the tea can wait." said Ciel as he could feel Sebastian trying to get up. Sebastian sighed and can only do what Ciel wants. After a few minutes, Ciel finally let Sebastian prepare his morning tea. Sebastian is actually quite happy with how Ciel would always needs him and loves him back. The morning goes like usual, nothing out of ordinary happens inside the mansion.

"Sebastian, what is the schedule for today?"

"Actually there is nothing scheduled for today, the Queen gave no letter and the paperwork is already finished, and also there is no lesson for today."

"Then, how about we spend some time together?" Sebastian was surprised by his master words.

"That would be wonderful young master."

"You can call me Ciel when nobody is around." said Ciel as he stood in front of Sebastian.

"If it's what you wish, Ciel." Ciel smiled warmly to him.

"Where you want to go Sebastian?" Sebastian chuckles.

"Why me? Why won't we go where you want to go?" asked Sebastian as he lifts the boy up on his arm. Ciel leaned to his butler's chest.

"Just once, I want to go where you want to go."

"As you wish." Sebastian quickly walked outside and jumped from roof to roof to London. Ciel who enjoys being in Sebastian's arm, enjoy the breeze that greeted his face and blew his hair. After arrived at London, Sebastian put down his master gently.

"Where are we going Sebastian?"

"Let's buy some sweets first for you." Ciel blushes as he heard his butler's words. They bought many kinds on sweets and Ciel happily accept it from Sebastian, even though he didn't say anything. After leaving the shops, Ciel smiles at Sebastian and said thank you to him.

"Where are we going now Sebastian?"

"Let's visit the old Phantomhive manor." Sebastian lifts his master again and ran to the old Phantomhive manor. As they stepped inside the old manor, Ciel could remember when he was in the dark, trapped by Daniel who was contracted to his father.

"Ciel, I love you, you're the light in my dark world. Before I met you, what I know was only to find food and knows no emotion. Now, I'm capable of loving you and took care of you. Thank you."

"Thank you too Sebastian, if you didn't came at that time, I won't be here. You saved me back then, I love you too." said Ciel as he smiles to Sebastian. Sebastian lowered himself and kissed the boy. Ciel was surprised but he was happy. They felt like they are the happiest people in the world on that moment.

**I think the last part was actually cute and so fluffy. Please review! I'm going to write more chapter too so it won't end just like that.**


	4. Telling Everybody

**Can't believe I'm writing this chapter but here we go… SebaCiel of course is in there.**

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji**

-After a few days-

Ciel and Sebastian secretly became a couple. The other servants notice nothing and it makes them both glad. But sometimes, Ciel thought that keeping it a secret is hard, they need to act like they have no feeling toward each other, and it hurts him to act that way. Sebastian, can act all the time and it's not a problem for him to act like there's nothing between him and Ciel. But it hurts him to see Ciel suffers because he needs to act that way.

-Inside the study-

"Sebastian, I think we need to tell them about us. I can't keep acting this way."

"I know it hurts you Ciel, but we need to, think about how they will react if we tell them." said Sebastian as he kneels down in front of Ciel, putting his hand into Ciel's shoulders.

"Huh, fine. But at least please, if you have spare time please stay by my side."

"I always have time for you love." said Sebastian as he kissed Ciel's forehead. Ciel blushes and looked down to hide his red face. Suddenly, they could hear Mey-Rin's scream. Sebastian sighed as he stands up.

"Excuse me Ciel; I need to fix some things." Ciel nodded and looked sad as Sebastian left the room. Ciel sighed and leans back to his chair.

-Later at night-

"Good night my love." said Sebastian as he pull the cover over Ciel's body. He kissed the young boy's forehead before blowing out the light. As he walks away, he felt something grabbed his sleeve.

"Will you stay longer?" asked Ciel as he releases his butler's sleeve. Sebastian smiled warmly as he nodded. Even though Sebastian likes it when Ciel asked him to stay for the night, he knows that the nightmares won't bug Ciel anymore. Ciel only wants him to be on his side.

-The next day, afternoon-

The three servants enjoys seeing their master looks happier than usual days, he would smile to them but not too often.

"The young master is looking happy lately, I wonder what happened." said Mey-Rin.

"Yeah, I notice that too." said Finny cheerfully.

"Maybe he got a present or something." said Bard.

"But it's good to see the young master happy." said Mey-Rin.

"What are you all talking about?"

"S-Sebastian-san!" screamed Mey-Rin as her face went slightly red.

"Eh, I didn't realize that you were there Sebastian." said Bard as turned to see Sebastian standing behind him.

"We're talking about the young master!" Finny said cheerfully as he smiles.

"The young master?"

"Yes, he looks quite happy lately than usual days." said Mey-Rin as she smiles. Sebastian smirked.

"Yes indeed."

-10 minutes later-

A soft knock can be heard from the study's door.

"Came in." The door opened and Sebastian came in with the teacart. Ciel looked at him and smiled. He feels a lot better when Sebastian is around. After drinking his afternoon tea and his sweets, Ciel stands up and walked to Sebastian.

"I've grown tired with this entire act, why can't we tell them?"

"I've told you before love, imagine how they will react when we tell them." said Sebastian as he strokes the young boy's hair. Ciel looked at Sebastian and put a face that could melt Sebastian's hearth. Sebastian sighed.

"Okay, we will tell them. But don't expect anything good from this."

"I know I could make you do that." said Ciel as he smirked.

"Anything for you my love." said Sebastian as he kneels down and kissed Ciel's forehead. Then, he lifted Ciel and put him on his arm and walked to the entrance hall. He seated Ciel on the sofa and smiled at him.

"I will call the other four." said Sebastian as he left Ciel. After the four servants arrived, Ciel quickly stand up and stand next to Sebastian.

"What is it young master?" asked Mey-Rin.

"I-I have something to tell to all of you." said Ciel as his face turns slightly red. The three looked confused by his master behavior while Tanaka only sipped his tea calmly. Sebastian only stood still.

"A-actually…..m-me and…S-Se-Sebastian….are…i-in…l-love…" said Ciel as he looked down to the floor to hide his red face from the servants. As they predicted, the three was surprised by Ciel's words.

"Ho-ho-ho…" said Tanaka as he continues to sip his tea.

"W-WHAT?!" screamed the three together. Sebastian sighed.

"You see, the young master and I have a relationship that we keep to hide." explained Sebastian. The three stood in shock, they are speechless.

"See, this is what I'm trying to tell you." whispers Sebastian to Ciel.

"I know, but it will be better if they know, we don't need to act like nothing happened between us." Ciel whispers back.

"I-is it t-true?" asked Mey-Rin. Ciel nodded as he turns his face away.

"Ah, that's good!" said Finny cheerfully. Ciel and Sebastian were surprised by the moment Finny finishes his word.

"We know that this will eventually happen." said Bard as he smiles.

"Y-you do?"

"Yes we do young master. By looking how you behave in front of Sebastian-san, we could tell." said Mey-Rin.

"So, you're alright with me having a relationship with the young master?"

"If it's making the young master happy, we won't mind." said Bard as he pulls Finny and Mey-Rin closer to him. The three smiled happily.

"Well then I guess it's okay to do this." said Sebastian as he kissed Ciel. The three was shocked and stood still. Tanaka calmly continues to sip his tea like nothing happened in front of him. Sebastian enjoys it so does Ciel.

-Later at night-

"See, I told you it will be alright." said Ciel as he climbs up to his bed.

"Well, I guess you are right love." said Sebastian as he sighed. Sebastian pull the cover and kissed Ciel in the forehead and blow out the lights.

"Goodnight my love."

"Goodnight Sebastian."

**Did I put too much? Please review! It makes me want to write more! :D**


	5. Love Between Master and Butler

**Last chapter for this fanfic! I'm planning to make a continuation for this fic because I've think about it for a long time. A little spoiler for my beloved readers = in the next fic, Sebastian needs to take Ciel's soul.**

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of its character.**

"Good morning love, it's time to wake up." said Sebastian as he opened the curtain.

"…good morning Sebastian." said Ciel as he sat up and stretch his arms up and yawn. Sebastian gave Ciel his morning tea and starts to dress him up. After they finished the morning routine, Ciel once again had nothing to do.

"It feels very weird to have nothing to do." said Ciel as he leans back to his chair inside the study.

"What would you like to do today then Ciel?" Ciel didn't give Sebastian any response. An explosion could be heard, followed by a crash and screams and cries.

"That should give you enough time to think then, if you excuse me Ciel." Sebastian soon left the room with the cart. Ciel sighed, he only wishes to spend more time with his beloved Sebastian, but he's not brave enough to say it earlier.

"I-I need to tell him!" said Ciel to himself as he stands up and walked to the kitchen first.

"Ah, young master, it's rare to see you here." said Bard as he keeps cleans the burned kitchen.

"Where is Sebastian?"

"He went to check on Mey-Rin around the entrance hall." Ciel quickly left Bard and went to search for Sebastian. In the entrance hall, Mey-Rin was sweeping the floor.

"Young master! It's nice to see you on this lovely morning." said Mey-Rin happily as she kept sweeping the floor.

"Where is Sebastian? Bard said that he went here to check on you."

"Ah, Sebastian-san went to the garden to see what did Finny do." Ciel quickly ran to the garden, Finny was trying to water the plants when suddenly a bee tried to sting him.

"No! Go away! Go!" screamed Finny as he tries to go away from the bee.

"Finnian!" yelled Ciel.

"Ah young master!" said Finny cheerfully. Then, he suddenly hit a tree and makes it fall into Ciel's direction.

"Young master! Get away from there!" yelled Finny in horror. Ciel tried to move his leg but it won't obey his mind.

"S-Sebastian!" quickly, a tall man with black tailcoat grabbed him away from the falling tree.

"Are you hurt?"

"N-no…"

"Young master! I'm very sorry!" screamed Finny as he started to cry. Sebastian put down Ciel gently.

"It's okay Finny, it was an accident." Ciel said as he gives Finny a comforting smile.

"Please be more careful next time Finny." said Sebastian while giving Finny a cold glare. Finny nods and quickly ran inside the mansion, scared.

"And, why are you out here?" asked Sebastian as he turns to see Ciel.

"I was searching for you." murmured Ciel.

"You know you can call me."

"I-I wanted to come to you by myself." said Ciel as his face went slightly red. Sebastian smiled.

"What do you want to tell me?"

"I-I wanted to…spend more time….together with y-you." said Ciel as he looked down to hide his red face.

"Of course love." said Sebastian as he kissed Ciel's forehead. Suddenly, the sky became darker and rain started to fell.

"C'mon, let's get you inside before you catch a cold." said Sebastian as he covered Ciel with his tailcoat.

"Okay…" murmured Ciel. Suddenly, Ciel felt Sebastian lip's on his. His face went red but he didn't want to break the kiss. Sebastian enjoys giving his master a surprise kiss like what he's doing right now.

"I love you."

**I don't know how to end it so it came out like that. Please review so I know what you think about this chapter and the little spoiler up there ^^**


End file.
